To Dote on Someone
by tik0
Summary: Hermione is under a spell to fall desperately in love with the first human she lays eyes on, or that is what we think is going on. This fic will make you laugh, cry, and... want to dote. Reviewers will recieve virtual Swiss Chocolate!
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I do not own anything that belongs to J.K. Rowling. I do although own the plot.  
  
= = = = = = = = = =  
  
"Ron! I can't believe you haven't finished your potions essay yet! This is simply intolerable and..."  
  
"Hermione! Look I only have two more inches left. You don't have to be so huffy all the time, just help me. Please..."  
  
Hermione scoffed at the sight before her. Ron was surrounded by piles of shredded paper and scattered books in a dark corner of the Gryffindor common room. Hermione placed her hands on her hips and shook her head in frustration.  
  
"Ronald Weasley, I would think that you would be more responsible than this in your sixth year. And with the O.W.L.S. coming up in only four months you should be even more responsible and more organized..."  
  
"Hermione, help, please."  
  
"You're such a prat sometimes Ron."  
  
"Please, hurry!"  
  
Hermione let out a sigh and pointed out a few pages in a book to help him.  
  
"You finish up on that ok Ron? I am going over to the kitchens now to promote S.P.E.W. to the house elves... again."  
  
"Oh, spew, right... go then, I'll be alright."  
  
"It's S.P.E.W. not spew!"  
  
With that said, Hermione swiftly left the common room through the portrait. She walked until she reached the familiar corridor with a large painting of a bowl of fruit. Hermione went up on her tippy-toes and managed to tickle the pear. With that the portrait swing open and at least a dozen house elves went up to Hermione offering food, drinks, and pretty much everything else.  
  
"No! Don't! Do what you want to... please I... no thank y... listen please..." Hermione struggled to continue what she wanted to say because the house-elves were practically on their knees, begging to do anything for her. Before Hermione could attempt to declare her speech again, a familiar voice popped up.  
  
"Dobby will be glad to serve you Miss Granger."  
  
"Dobby! How are you? Did you tell them about S.P.E.W.?  
  
"Dobby has told them, yes. But they ignore Dobby, so Dobby give up."  
  
"No, you aren't supposed to do that! Please try again Dobby. These house elves need to know what it is like to be free, like you. They are being forced to do these things and I find it simply unbearable for them to be..."  
  
"Would like some food Miss?" Dobby quickly injected into the conversation  
  
"What? Oh, yes, please. Thank you."  
  
"Miss Granger can eat from food table here. Dobby go and get drink."  
  
"Thank you, yes, I need to calm down, yes, and rest..."  
  
Hermione examined the large table of food. Mostly pastries and desserts, none of them seemed to catch Hermione's eye. That was, until, she saw at the very end of the table, a platter of peaches topped with cream. Hermione always had a soft spot for peaches so she took the platter and greedily ate the peaches. She savored the sweet syrupy taste of the peaches and cream. When she was finished she saw Dobby with his mouth wide open and you could also see that he also dropped a jug of tea which, of course, the house elves cleaned in the blink of an eye.  
  
"Dobby is so clumsy! You do not deserve a title as house elf any more! Bad Dobby!" a female house elf scolded  
  
"Very sorry Pinky, Dobby try better next time." Dobby bowed his head down in shame. Hermione thought this to be a good time to leave the scene.  
  
"I think that is all for now Dobby. Thank you, I will come tomorrow to talk about S.P.E.W. again. Goodbye."  
  
Dobby just let out a small whimper and stared at Hermione with his jaw to the ground, again. Hermione patted him on the back and left the kitchens. Little did she know what was going to happen to her.  
  
Hermione shook her head in shame for the recurrent failure of S.P.E.W. Just as she turned around the corner towards the Gryffindor tower she managed to crash into someone and fall down, hard.  
  
"Why isn't it little miss Granger here past curfew? Where is Potter and Weasley? I would expect them to be here as well."  
  
"Shut up Malfoy." Hermione scowled as he struggled to stand up, avoiding Malfoy's gaze.  
  
"Temper Granger, your punishment is severe enough, although I wouldn't mind adding a few more punishments, if you haven't been expelled already."  
  
"Malfoy please, I simply went to the..." Hermione met eyes with Malfoy's and froze.  
  
She realized at that moment how beautiful his cold silver eyes were. Hermione's breath was taken away by how slick and light his hair was. The mention of Malfoy's body in her mind nearly blacked her out. Hermione couldn't believe how blind she was to realize how unbelievably attractive Malfoy, no, Draco was.  
  
"Granger!" Malfoy.... I mean Draco snapped  
  
"Hmmm?"  
  
"Snap out of it, I'm taking you to Snape right now!" Malfoy grabbed her arm and dragged her along the hallway  
  
"I'll go where ever you go Draco." Hermione cooed  
  
"What? What did you call me?" Draco said, abruptly stopping to a halt  
  
"Draco.."  
  
"Have you gone mad Granger?" Draco growled, turning towards her, with his blood was boiling with anger.  
  
"Yes, I am mad with love for you Draco!" Before Draco could run or yell, Hermione pounced on him  
  
"Get off me you filthy mudblood!" Draco bellowed before violently pushing her off  
  
"Draco, I know we were off to a bad start but I really think that we were meant to be together. I never felt this way towards any other person in my whole life."  
  
"That is absolutely disgusting. Get away from me this instant or I'll get the headmaster!"  
  
"No Draco, I cannot do that. Not now, not ever!" Hermione flung herself at Draco and clung onto his robes as he dragged her along since he found it virtually impossible to get her off him.  
  
"I am taking you to the headmaster now! Stupid mudblood..."  
  
"Darling, no matter what you say I know you will always love me."  
  
At this point Draco could no longer hold his anger. He whipped out his wand and muttered a spell. Hermione was instantly thrown across the corridor smashing into the wall, but amazingly she didn't have any injuries at all.  
  
"Draco, I'm coming! Let's go to the Library together!"  
  
Hermione started to get up and chase Draco down, who at the moment was sprinting towards the headmaster's office. Unfortunately for Draco he slipped on a puddle of water that was in the corridor and fell down. Hermione managed to catch up to him and did what any love sick girl do to a boy. That's right, she slid under his cloak and struggled to take off his pants. Draco yelped in shock and in fear, mostly shock. Draco managed to kick Hermione away and run down the corridor, not caring which direction he was going in.  
  
"Dearest, why did you run off? Don't worry I will find you."  
  
With that said Draco ran even faster until he collided into another person.  
  
"Malfoy! What are you doing out here?"  
  
"Potter, I think your girlfriend has gone bloody daft." Malfoy said struggling to stand up straight  
  
"Give me a straight answer Malfoy." Harry snarled with Ron at his side  
  
Before Malfoy could make another rude but true comment, he was interrupted but none other than Hermione Granger.  
  
"Draco! There you are!" Hermione seized Draco in an embrace that made Draco fall flat on his face. Ron and Harry both let out strangled cries.  
  
"Harry! Hermione's gone bloody daft!" Ron shrieked out as he tried to pry her off Draco.  
  
Draco let out a muffled yell, "Geroffme!"  
  
"Hermione, the joke is over, its no longer funny, it never was. I know you are not that type of person but..."  
  
"Shut up Potter! Get her off me!"  
  
Harry took out his wand and tried to make some space in between Hermione's and Draco's body, no luck. Ron decided that if you pull Draco in one direction and Hermione in the other, they will eventually break apart. That never happened.  
  
"Hermione, this is revolting. Get off this slimy Slytherin now!"  
  
"You're going to regret that Weasley!" Draco muttered, for the yelling and such made him loose his voice quite rapidly  
  
"Oh Draco darling, I never knew how warm and soft you were until this moment. I love you even more now!" Hermione squeezed Draco even tighter, if that was possible  
  
"Malfoy, what the bloody hell did you do to her?" Harry questioned suspiciously  
  
"Nothing, that mudblood attacked me first!"  
  
"Don't you dare call her that Malfoy!" Ron screamed with rage with his ears turning fiery red  
  
"I can call her whatever I bloody want to! It's not like you can afford to Weasley." Malfoy sneered  
  
Ron trembled with anger. Harry had to strain himself from attacking Malfoy only because Hermione was attached to him.  
  
"Malfoy" Harry hissed through his teeth "What happened to Hermione?"  
  
"I-don't-know." Draco said, clearly annoyed  
  
"You do know! I know it! What did you do to her!" Ron burst out  
  
"For the last time I..."  
  
"Children! What on earth do you think you are doing?"  
  
The three young male teens instantly said, in reflex, "Oh no..."  
  
= = = = = = = = = =  
  
A/N: My first Harry Potter fic! Hope you like the first chapter, and just to tell you now before I get flames for Hermione for being OOC, she is under a spell! That is all for now and I have so much foreshadowing in this chapter that you might already know what is going to happen. Please review! I love reviews! When you review I will:  
  
A) Give you some nice Swiss virtual chocolate B) Give you some constructive criticism if you want it. I will be very strict about it, because I like helping people out when they are writing stories.  
  
SO Review!!! 


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I do not own anything that belongs to J.K. Rowling. I do although own the plot.  
  
= = = = = = = = = =  
  
"Children! What on earth do you think you are doing?"  
  
The three young male teens instantly said, in reflex, "Oh no..."  
  
They turned around to find a very tired and bad-tempered Professor McGonagall who glared at each individual.  
  
Draco visibly paled and pushed with all of his power to get Hermione off, but of course, love overrules all, including the attempt the break Hermione's embrace.  
  
Before anyone could make another comment Hermione said, "Professor, there are no excuses for the feelings in my heart. I am not ashamed to say that, I love Draco Malfoy." Draco cringed under her grip but kept his mouth shut, not wanting to get in additional trouble, especially under these circumstances.  
  
"Hermione, dear, have you gone daft?" The professor asked with concern  
  
"No, I've never felt better or more alive in my whole life." The three boys made some sort of a choking noise.  
  
"All of you, in my office, now!" McGonagall ordered, deciding this wasn't the most appropriate place to have this conversation.  
  
They all walked (except for Draco who was dragging Hermione along with great difficulty) behind the professor and then into her office. Professor McGonagall, Harry, and Ron sat down but Draco absolutely refused to sit down unless Hermione got off him some how.  
  
"Mr. Malfoy, how did this ever happen?" the professor sternly asked  
  
"I wouldn't know that professor. I was on the watch for tonight since I am a prefect and then I saw Granger walking down the halls. I knew she wasn't supposed to be wandering down the corridors because she's not on my shift for night patrol. When she saw me she pounced on me professor. I tried to get to the headmaster's office but I then bumped into Potter and Weasel, uh...-ly." Draco tried very hard indeed trying not to say the word 'mudblood' during his explanation.  
  
"I see, Harry, Ron, what is your story?"  
  
Harry decided to speak because Ron was still quite upset for his face was almost as red as his hair, "We were, umm, looking for Hermione because she said that she wanted, to.. a... go to the library, yes, because she forgot a.. um... book. She was taking longer than we thought, so Ron and I went looking for her. Draco ran into us and told us she was very, v-very, different. Hermione came after him and jumped on him and that is why she is like this now. We couldn't get her off him."  
  
"She says she's in love with him professor!" Ron managed to squeak out  
  
Professor McGonagall paced back in forth behind her desk, trying to put the pieces together one by one. She looked at the scene set before her. There were two male Gryffindor students glaring daggers at the 'couple' which consisted of an angry and annoyed Slytherin and a lovesick girl who was literally attached to him with a dreamy smile, glued onto her face. It was very odd indeed.  
  
"In love you say, Mr. Weasley?" The professor questioned suspiciously  
  
"Y-yes Professor McGonagall" Ron stuttered, "Almost as if she was under a..." Ron's eyes widened with realization, "You don't think professor..." Harry and Draco stared at each other in confusion, but then realized what they were doing so they glared at each other instead.  
  
McGonagall nodded her head slowly, "That is precisely what I think Mr. Weasley. Someone must have given Hermione a love potion."  
  
"What!?" Harry and Draco screamed  
  
"You heard me boys."  
  
"I think the person responsible should be punished..." Ron started  
  
"Yes, and so should you for wandering outside the Gryffindor tower, in the castle after curfew." McGonagall glanced at Harry and Ron (who were in a state of shock) and at Hermione (who was currently trying to comb her hand through Draco's hair but Draco kept on slapping her hand out of the way).  
  
"Fifty points off Gryffindor and detentions for all of you." Professor McGonagall announced  
  
"Professor, why does Gryffindor get fifty points off while Slytherin gets none off at all?" Harry questioned, with his annoyance obviously showing.  
  
"It's because I wasn't drifting around the castle without permission after curfew, scar head. And why do I get a detention, professor? I did nothing wrong!" Draco sneered, with Hermione saying "My hero..." afterwards, causing Draco to forget his moment of triumph, and have it replaced with the harsh harsh truth of reality, buggar...  
  
"That is quite enough Draco Malfoy! You better behave yourself or else Slytherin will lose more than a mere fifty points." The female professor threatened, "You also are on detention because I am not quite sure who is responsible for the potion. Since the Weasley twins have graduated it could be anyone and you are on the top of my list of suspects Mr. Malfoy."  
  
"Why would I ever want a mudblo- I mean Granger, out of all girls, to fall in love with me!? I, Draco Malfoy, does not need a potion to get a girl to love me!" Draco yelled. Ron and Harry laughed at his last comment.  
  
"Oh yes, you don't need a potion for me, my love." Hermione cooed, Draco shook with anticipation to beat this girl senseless, so did Harry and Ron.  
  
"Harry, Ronald, you may leave now. I must talk to Mr. Malfoy for a moment."  
  
Harry and Ron reluctantly left with a last few glares at Draco.  
  
"Mr. Malfoy I imagine that you want Hermione off you, am I right?" Draco nodded  
  
"And you also want her to go back to normal again."  
  
"Yes professor."  
  
"Well then, I will get Professor Snape to work on the antidote as soon as possible. It should be ready by your Potions lesson tomorrow."  
  
"But Professor, that's at the end of the day!" Draco protested, not wanting to have an infatuated Hermione, clinging onto him for a whole day  
  
"You will either get the potion by your lesson tomorrow or you will not get it at all, it is as simple as that."  
  
"I will not tolerate this! If my father..."  
  
"Your father isn't here Draco!" McGonagall snapped, "So you will wait." Minerva thought this would be a good time to change the subject, "I imagine you want to go to bed."  
  
Draco was furious but realized actually how tired he was and nodded.  
  
"Professor," Draco asked, but he had to continually remind himself not to kill McGonagall, "How am I going to go to sleep like this." He pointed to Hermione who was still attached to Draco and was humming muggle love songs for him.  
  
"Yes, I have thought of a way to fix that up." Professor McGonagall revealed  
  
"Could you fix it up now?" Asked Draco, getting very impatient  
  
"Yes, I will. This may hurt a little Mr. Malfoy." She warned  
  
Professor McGonagall took out her wand, aimed at Draco and said, "STUPIFY!"  
  
= = = = = = = = = =  
  
A/N: I have finally updated! People have actually threatened me if I didn't update, oh dear... Well here it is! It is kind of a pointless chapter but this is for the readers that have a hard time understanding things and it was just fun to write! I was going to add more but I decided to leave that for later. For those of you that do not know what "STUPIFY" is then I will tell you. It is the Stunning Spell and it is used to stun your opponent. So basically Draco got stunned and you have to wait for chapter three for the rest! MWAHAHAHAHA!!!  
  
WOW, I have never received so many reviews just for one chapter in my life! So here is some virtual Swiss chocolate for the people that reviewed for my first chapter! *Hands virtual Swiss chocolate to reviewers*  
  
For you other guys you get nothing because you didn't review!! So, please review! I love reviews! But try not to flame, try to use constructive criticism instead. When you review I will:  
  
A) Give you some nice virtual Swiss chocolate, mailed by a house elf with a Santa Clause hat on, for a limited time only (he he..).  
  
B) Give you some constructive criticism if you want it. I will be very strict about it, because I like helping people out when they are writing stories. But you HAVE to request it!  
  
SO Review!!!  
  
There is an extremely long story behind this and I had to delete my original chapter two (which replaced the author's note) and put in a new one, causing the reviews for the author's note and for my original chapter to delete itself. So here are my additional four (so I actually have fourteen reviews in total! HA!) reviews:  
  
ithinkineedanewname- YOU UPDATED!!! Finally!!  
  
He he he, poor Malfoy! He has to go through all of that! Although it is hilarious!  
  
Quote:  
  
"It's because I wasn't drifting around the castle without permission after curfew, scar head. And why do I get a detention, professor? I did nothing wrong!" Draco sneered, with Hermione saying "My hero..." afterwards, causing Draco to forget his moment of triumph, and have it replaced with the harsh harsh truth of reality, buggar...  
  
Very very funny! I could not stop laughing!! Please update sooner than last time, please!!  
  
hatokirei- HAHAHAHAHAAA That was too funny...though I have to admit I was seriously disappointed that your second chapter was only a letter!! Hurry and update soon!!  
  
kRaZiExAzNxStaRxGuRL- AHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAH, LOL, LOLZ, AHAHAHAHAHAHAHA, HAHAHAHAHAHAHAH AHAH-- *starts hyperventilating* AHHH, AHHH!!! *choke, choke, choke* AHH-- *falls flat on floor* LOLZ, J/K. NE WAYZ... UPDATE, PLZ!!! DAT WAZ SO FUNNIE!!!!!!!!!  
  
couch-potato01- cool story! i don't like how hermione chases and clings to draco though. she reminds of pansy. ugh! anyway... 


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: I do not own anything that belongs to J.K. Rowling. I do although own the plot.  
  
A/N: Yep, I just added something to the ending of this chapter, it very amusing. Got me giggling for a few minutes! But it's definitely an improvement. Now go on, read it!  
  
' ' = Thoughts  
  
" " = Dialogue  
  
= = = = = = = = = =  
  
Professor McGonagall took out her wand, aimed at Draco and said, "STUPEFY!"  
  
= = = = = = = = = =  
  
"Mr. Malfoy? Are you alright?"  
  
The words echoed inside Draco's head. He felt as if an iron hammer was pounding inside his head. Draco slowly opened his eyes to find a very bright blur. He blinked his eyes to focus and found a somewhat concerned Professor McGonagall looking down at him. With much difficulty he propped himself up with his elbows and slowly collected his thoughts of recent events.  
  
'Something to do with Granger and love potions... wait a moment, Granger... love potions, oh crap'  
  
"Mr. Malfoy, how are you feeling?" The female professor asked, bringing young Draco back to reality.  
  
"Professor.. is she-"  
  
"Yes, Draco I have given her some dreamless sleeping potion."  
  
"Good, no erotic dreams about me..." Draco mumbled  
  
"Excuse me?"  
  
"Nothing, ahem. Professor may I ask why on Slytherin's name did you stun me? Why not stun Hermione? She's the one that started this whole scenario!" Draco waved his arms wildly above his head, or at least he tried to do that.  
  
"I stunned you because there are two types of love potions. There is one that can be broken with the one being doted on, that would be you, getting stunned. I didn't tell you this because you would've protested."  
  
Draco said nothing because he knew for fact that was what he would've done, stupid professors...  
  
"And no, it did not work. Instead Miss Granger became rather violent." The professor frowned at this comment while Draco silently sniggered at the image of Hermione... no Granger tackling a professor.  
  
"Hermione is under the more illegal type of love potion, only cured by a very complex antidote which can have some dangerous side-effects if not done properly."  
  
"And Snape is going to make this?"  
  
"Yes, he is one of the most talented potion makers that the wizarding world has to offer."  
  
Draco cursed under his breath. Draco knew Snape took pride in making his potions perfect, even if it was for a mudblood.  
  
'If Snape will not harm Granger, then I'll make sure that she does she will pay and also the person who is responsible for starting this, for I am a Malfoy after all.'  
  
"Mr. Malfoy are you well enough to get to your dormitory or would you rather sleep in my office?" The professor gave him a quizzical look and placed her hand on her hips.  
  
Draco jumped on his feet (actually it's more like crawled) and left the room without another word.  
  
After two and a half steps outside the office Draco managed to bump into someone... again.  
  
"Will everyone stop jumping in front of me for Merlin's sake!" Draco yelled frantically  
  
Draco took a few deep breaths to calm himself down and opened his eyes to see who was going to be his victim for tonight.  
  
"Longbottom?"  
  
Yes, that's right folks, Neville Longbottom was outside of the Gryffindor tower, AFTER curfew.  
  
"What the hell are you doing here squib-boy?" Draco sneered at his own remark and took a step back  
  
"I-I'm no-n-not a squib." Neville barely managed to say that, barely  
  
"Oh please don't go crying on me Longbottom, its sickening."  
  
"I-I uh...I heard some noises and-um.. and went out t-to see what hap-p- pened." Neville tried to pull off a brave looking face but ended up looking like he needed to go to the toilet, badly.  
  
"Oh, how very Gryffindor of you, trying to act all brave without even considering the consequences. Fifty points off Gryffindor, goodnight Longbottom."  
  
Draco tilted his chin up and stomped off to his dorm, without bumping into anyone.  
  
Draco changed into his custom made silk pajamas (A/N: Yeah baby...) and slipped into his four poster bed. Draco fidgeted with his Slytherin quilt a bit before falling into a troublesome sleep, full of love hearts and brown bushy hair, yech...  
  
= = = = = = = = = =  
  
"Ugh"  
  
"Ugh"  
  
'That must be Crabbe and Goyle exchanging their morning greetings. Must be time to get up then.'  
  
"Morning Crabbe, Goyle" Draco climbed out of bed and started to get ready for the morning.  
  
The two bodyguards grunted in response, typical really.  
  
After Draco got er... refreshed he went to his wardrobe and began to take out his school uniform but then a few thoughts of the night before were coming back.  
  
"Bollocks.." Draco muttered  
  
Draco thought that he should wear black today since this was such a depressing time in his life. And well also so he could hide from Hermio... no Granger, in the castle easier. Just to be on the safe side, and as a plus he thought he looked quite attractive in black. As a matter of fact he looked dead sexy, but that is a completely different subject.  
  
After putting on his black apparel he put up his black hood to look very well... black, but not in an ethnic sort of way.  
  
Draco made his way through the common room and proceeded to open and walk through the portrait door. Draco scanned the corridor for any sign of a clingy bushy haired Gryffindor.  
  
'The coast is clear...'  
  
After half a step forward Malfoy tripped, not bumped, but tripped over a soft lump on the ground. Malfoy landed on the ground somewhat elegantly if that's even possible. After a good amount of groaning Draco examined the lump. His eyes came across a pair of chocolate brown eyes, surrounded by bushy hair, oh no.  
  
"Draco? Honey? Is that you? I waited all night for you my love!"  
  
"Wrong person, sorry!"  
  
Before Hermione could protest Draco bolted down the corridor.  
  
After running blindly (not literally) for a few minutes Draco stopped and took a few gulps of air.  
  
The sound of the clatter of forks and plates caught his attention.  
  
He ran straight into the dining hall, what luck...  
  
Draco turned around to find a safer place to hide but saw Hermione walking briskly towards the hall. Our beloved Malfoy turned around again and jogged over to his fellow Slytherins, sat down, and tried to fit in.  
  
'That wasn't too difficult, now was it?'  
  
Draco watched Hermione frantically search for him but her luck ran out, or so the fair-haired Slytherin thought. Draco was just half-way through his toast until disaster struck, yet again.  
  
He felt someone sit next to him and when he looked to see who it was.  
  
He immediately regretted it.  
  
"Good morning Draco! Isn't it a lovely day today, Draco? Oh black is definitely your color Draco, you should wear it more often!"  
  
"Pansy will you shut up!"  
  
Yes, Pansy Parkinson, one of Draco's many admirers, blew his cover, big time. He tried to stop her but knew it was too late.  
  
The young Malfoy looked towards the distance and saw Hermione, red faced, wand out, and she wore a most deadly glare that would make any Malfoy proud, well under different circumstances that is.  
  
This was when Draco's mind started to turn...  
  
'She wouldn't, would she?'  
  
The Blonde Slytherin felt a pang of terror shoot straight through him, like a bolt of lightening. He didn't want to know what a furious, lovesick, girl genius witch was capable of. According to Hermione's face, she was ready to kill. Hermione stalked over to the Slytherin table and stopped in front of Pansy. Pansy unfortunately noticed...  
  
"What do you want, mudblood?" Pansy sneered, a very Slytherin thing to do  
  
"Keep your paws off my man you slut!" These words caused everyone in the Dining Hall to gasp dramatically, like in a bad soap opera... not that Draco knew about that or anything, being a Malfoy and all.  
  
Pansy was shocked but definitely confused.  
  
"What the..."  
  
Hermione grinned dangerously and put up her wand.  
  
'Salazar on a stick! She's going to do it!' Draco tried to think of something, anything, to stop Hermio... no its Granger...  
  
She aimed at Pansy and said...  
  
"Avada Ked- oof!"  
  
Now it was Draco's turn to pounce on Hermione.  
  
There was yet again another dramatic gasp.  
  
Draco Malfoy had a feeling that today was going to be a bad day, a very bad day actually...  
  
= = = = = = = = = =  
  
A/N:  
  
Here is some virtual Swiss chocolate for the people that reviewed for the last chapter! *Hands virtual Swiss chocolate to reviewers*  
  
For you other guys you get nothing because you didn't review!! So, please review! I love reviews! But try not to flame, try to use constructive criticism instead. When you review I will:  
  
A) Give you some nice virtual Swiss chocolate, mailed by a Draco in a pink bunny suit, to celebrate Easter! Yay!  
  
B) Give you some constructive criticism if you want it. I will be very strict about it, because I like helping people out when they are writing stories. But you HAVE to request it!  
  
SO Review!!!  
  
ALSO could you tell me if this should end with Draco and Hermione getting together or not? Give me a few ideas please because I have everything else planned out except that. Thanks! 


End file.
